¿Cambio de cuerpos?
by Athena-chan99
Summary: ¿Celos?/ "no tenía derecho a hablarle así a SU Mikan"/¿Amor?/ -Mi Alice es el "cambio de Almas"- -¿Quieres que te muestre?- pero antes de que Mikan pudiera responder, la besó/¿Amistad?/ -¡Hotaru!- grito como reproche Mikan sobándose su cabeza - ¿Por qué?- -Porque eres muy molesta, sabes que no me gusta que me abraces- Contestó con simpleza la pelinegra. y mas?
1. Capitulo 1 El alumno nuevo

"**¿Cambio de cuerpos?"**

Capitulo 1.

Se encontraba un chico pelinegro recostado en su asiento, con una historieta sobre su cara, mientras descansaba, a su lado estaba su mejor amigo Ruka Nogi, un chico rubio de ojos azul zafiro, con un tierno conejito blanco entre sus brazos.

Cada quien en todo el salón estaba con su grupo de amigos platicando de lo que hicieron en el fin de semana, entre ellos se hallaba cierta chica que se encontraba tratando de abrazar a Hotaru Imai, la mejor amiga de la castaña, una muchachita de cabello negro, corto, ojos violeta, que le gustaba mucho comer cosas realmente extrañas, como sesos de cangrejo. La pelinegra al estar harta de los intentos fallidos por no decir fastidiosos, utilizó su nuevo invento, el –BakaGun 175- que dispara tres balas de cañón echas con un tipo de plástico ligero pero resistente y duro que ella misma había inventado.

-**¡Hotaru!**- grito como reproche Mikan sobándose su cabeza tratando inútilmente de desacerse del chichón que le había quedado en su cabecita. - **¿Por qué?-**

-**Porque eres muy molesta, sabes que no me gusta que me abraces**- Contestó con simpleza la pelinegra, tomando un libro de- ¿Cómo ganar el 300% más con simples chantajes? Vol. 2°- comenzando a leerlo ignorando olímpicamente los pucheros de su castaña amiga.

Antes que Mikan le respondiera entró el profesor Narumi, ha poner orden en la clase…

-**Bien, mis amores todos tomen asiento, les voy a decir algo muy importante**- Dijo el sensei a sus alumnos de manera muy melosa y algo afeminada, dando unos cuantos aplausos para que le prestaran atención.- **bien, mis niños, hoy se nos unió al grupo un nuevo alumno, y quiero que TODOS sean buenos y amables con él**- poniendo énfasis en el "todos" mirando al salón completo pero en especial a cierto pelinegro que solo hiso una mueca de disgusto, ante el comentario.

Silencio sepulcral en el aula-**está bien, no sean tan eufóricos**- Sonido de grillos- **Vale, vale ya entendí; Muy bien pasa**- le gritó al muchacho que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio detrás de la puerta corrediza, hasta que la deslizo dejándose ver, dando unos pasos adentro del salón hasta quedar al medio y enfrente de este.

-**Hola, mi nombre es Kirio Hinosuke, mucho gusto**- dijo el muchacho de 13 años con una radiante sonrisa, realmente lindo, de cabello blanco, un extraño pero hermoso cabello blanco, con un par de ojos morados con destellos azules apenas visibles, alto, de complexión media, en resumen un chico verdaderamente atractivo.

**-¡Haaa, pero que lindo!-** todas las chicas suspirando con corazones en los ojos, ha excepción de Mikan y Hotaru, Mikan porque nunca fue del tipo de chicas que suspiran al ver a un chico lindo, y Hotaru porque… (¿?) , simplemente porque nunca le han atraído los chicos ya que piensa que todos son unos "bakas", mientras que los chicos lo veían con ojos asesinos.

**-Bien chicas, ya dejen de comérselo con la mirada- **Las regañó Narumi viéndolas con cara de (¬¬)

Pero ninguna le hiso caso, y continuaron examinándolo de arriba abajo, cada detalle.

**-Mmm, profesor, ¿dónde me siento?- **Preguntó ignorando las miradas de locas fangirls enamoradas de las chicas y las miradas asesinas de los chicos.

**-¿Qué?, ha si claro, mmm veamos…-** el profesor miro por todo el salón hasta detener sus ojos en una linda castaña, que miraba a Hotaru intentando llamar su atención sin éxito alguno- **Bien Kirio-kun, siéntate a un lado de Mikan-chan, es esa preciosa castaña a un lado de la chica que trae un destornillador en la mano-** señalando a Mikan quien se sonrojó cuando escuchó su nombre y el adjetivo "preciosa" en una misma oración.

Yuri se acerco a Mikan y…

**-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-**

**-¡sí! Claro, por cierto mi nombre es Mikan, Yukihara Sakura Mikan- **contestó con una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabe hacer,- **y ella es mi mejor amiga Hotaru Imai- **señalando a la antes mencionada-

**-Hola, mucho gusto-** Dijo Hotaru, volteándolo a ver un momento antes de continuar arreglando su invento.

**-Mucho gusto Imai-san, Sakura-san-**

**-No me digas Sakura-san me haces sentir vieja, dime Mikan-**

**-Bien, Mikan-chan-**

**-A mí también me puedas llamar por mí nombre si quieres- **dijo Hotaru si verlo, ya que estaba soldando unos cables, (NA: de donde saco la máquina de soldar quien sabe xD).

**-Claro, Hotaru-chan-**

**-Mmm, ya, ya chicos, Kirio-kun siéntate por favor- **Mientras el aludido se sentaba sonriéndole a Mikan, el profesor Narumi continuo dando su clase.

Pero todo este espectáculo lo había estado observando en silencio cierto chico desde su sitio, realmente molesto por la naturalidad y confianza que tiene el peliblanco al hablarle a Mikan, "no tenía derecho a hablarle así a SU Mikan", esos eran los pensamientos del azabachado. Pero no se podía permitir mostrar sus enormes ganas de matar a ese idiota por acercarse tanto a ella, ya que si no demostraría sus celos, y si mostraba celos hacia la castaña, sería **más** evidente que estaba enamorado de ella. Ni hablar tendría que controlar su ira y mostrarse indiferente hacia la chica; igual ese tarado solo hablaba con ella, no la tocaba o algo parecido...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Las horas pasaron hasta que dio la hora del almuerzo, todos en el aula salieron corriendo no solo porque tenían hambre si no porque también había terminado la clase de Jino-sensei y nadie absolutamente nadie que apreciara su joven vida estudiantil se quedaría en el salón, y más porque el profesor se encontraba de humor de perros, pero antes de que Mikan saliera por la puerta persiguiendo a Hotaru gritándole que le esperara y fuera una buena amiga, el peliblanco la detuvo…

**-¡Mikan espera!-**

**- ¿Mmm?- **la joven castaña se detuvo y dio media vuelta viendo como venia hacia ella Kirio**- ¿Qué pasa Kirio-kun-**

**- Es que, pues veras quisiera pedirte algo ¿sí?- **La castaña lo veía a los ojos mientras asentía-**¿Me podrías enseñar la escuela?, ya que no la conozco bien-**

**-Sí claro, pero ahorita hay que comer, ven vamos a comer juntos, ya perdí a Hotaru y me tardare todo el receso en encontrarla-**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Los dos se fueron caminando hasta la azotea del edificio… Comían y platicaban al mismo tiempo de cosas triviales, hasta que a Kirio le dio curiosidad de saber algo…

**- Oye Mikan, dime ¿cuál es tu Alice?-**

**-¿Mmm?, ¿mi Alice?-**

**-Sí, ¿cuál es?-**

**- Mi Alice es el de la anulación, puedo anular el efecto y poder de cualquier otro Alice-**

**-¿Enserio?, genial eso es asombroso-**

**-Gracias, pero lo malo es que no se cómo controlarlo, las veces que lo he usado han sido por un periodo corto de tiempo y en grandes cantidades, pero sale por si solo cuando estoy en un gran peligro o cuando de quien sabe donde saco poder suficiente como para anular los Alices mas poderosos- **

**-¿Alices poderosos?, ¿Cómo cuál?-**

**-Mmm, pues como el de Natsume, que es el Alice de fuego, él puede controlar el fuego-**

**-Vaya, que bien, y por cierto ¿Quién es Natsume?-**

**-Natsume es el chico que se sienta detrás de nosotros, de cabello negro azabache, ojos rojo carmín, más o menos alto, buen estudiante a pesar de salirse continuamente de clases, gran amigo según Ruka-pyon-**

**-Se oye como un buen chico-**

**-¿Buen chico?- **1, 2, 3, 4, 5…**- Jajajajajajajajajajaja, eso es tan gracioso, **(NA: xD ¿Natsy un buen chico pueden creerlo?, por algo tiene el título de "Zorro pervertido"),** Natsume es un Baka-tonto-tarado-idiota-mal educado-grosero- y por sobre todo un ZORRO PERVERTIDO, eso es Natsume para mi.-**

**- O. o- "**que honesta es" pensaba el peliblanco

**-Pero si quieres otra opinión de él, pregúntale a su club de fans y te dirán algo totalmente diferente-**

**-Jajajajajajajaja, vaya Mikan-chan-**

**-Sí, pero me Salí del tema, en conclusión mi Alice es el de la anulación-**

**-Creo que es bastante asombroso, mi Alice es inusual, y fui clasificado en la habilidad peligrosa, antes de venir a esta academia utilizaba mi Alice jugándole bromas a los demás-**

**-Enserio, y a todo esto, ¿cuál es tu Alice Kirio-kun?-**

**-Mi Alice es el "cambio de Almas"-**

**-¿Cambio de almas?-**

**-Sí, controlo el alma de una persona después de tener cierto contacto físico con ella, **(NA: no **"ese"** tipo de contacto físico, pervertid s),** y cuando otra persona le toca cambian sus almas,-**

**-¿Quieres que te muestre?- **pero antes de que Mikan pudiera responder, Kirio la beso, Mikan tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder pero aunque quisiera empujarlo y golpearlo, gritarle, simplemente no podía, su cuerpo no la obedecía, inconscientemente le correspondió el beso a Kirio, que lentamente fue profundizando el beso, hasta abrir sus bocas y que sus lenguas se encontraran, pero… De golpe Kirio se separo de Mikan, quien no salía del trance.

**-¿Pero qué demo…?-**

* * *

**¿O.o que pasara?  
**

**dejenme un review para bien o para mal...  
**

**se aceptan tomatazos y flores mmm solo dignme que les parecio? quieren? ok  
**

**bay bay  
**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Que piensa Natsume?

**H0ola!**

**se que me tarde un dia mas del que dije pero...**

**bueno aqui alfin les traigo la conti, en verdad lamento hacerlos esperar...**

**los reviews los contestare al final, de cada cap empezando por este xD**

**y bueno no les quito mas tiempo... empezemos...**

**P.D. no les habise el cap pasado, pero, en mi fic natsume va ha ser mas abierto y mikan un pokitin mas atrevida ¿ok?... **

* * *

En el capitulo pasado:

**{-Mi Alice es el "cambio de Almas"-**

**-¿Cambio de almas?-**

**-Sí, controlo el alma de una persona después de tener cierto contacto físico con ella, **(NA: no **"ese"** tipo de contacto físico, pervertid s),** y cuando otra persona le toca cambian sus almas,-**

**-¿Quieres que te muestre?- **pero antes de que Mikan pudiera responder, Kirio la beso, Mikan tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder pero aunque quisiera empujarlo y golpearlo, gritarle, simplemente no podía, su cuerpo no la obedecía, inconscientemente le correspondió el beso a Kirio, que lentamente fue profundizando el beso, hasta abrir sus bocas y que sus lenguas se encontraran, pero… De golpe Kirio se separo de Mikan, quien no salía del trance.

**-¿Pero qué demo…?-}**

* * *

**-¿¡Qué rayos pasa aqui!?-**

**-¿¡Tsubasa-sempai!?-**Mikan que ya habia salido de su trance, vio cómo Tsubasa alejaba de ella a Kirio jalandolo de la camisa y le habia golpeado fuertemente en la cara, mandandolo lejos.

**-Mikan-chan- **dirijiendose a ella cariñosamente, pero de repente volteo a ver al peliblanco que se habia levantado a dura penas del suelo, y se quitaba el polvo de los pantalones... Cambiando de sembante cariñoso a serio preguntó:**- ¡¿Se puede saber que le hacias a Mikan, imbecil?!**-

**-¿¡Se puede saber quien eres, imbesil!?- **respondio con otra pregunta(N.A: ¿que inteligente no?, responder con otra pregunta xD).

**-Yo pregunte primero, idiota, ademas soy mayor y me debes respeto cuida tu vocabulario, niñato de mier...- **pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Mikan se atraveso entre ellos dos que se mataban con la mirada...

**-¡Tsubasa-sempai!-** regañó Mikan a su "querido" sempai al deducir que es lo que iba a decirle a Kirio. Mikan se relajó y volteo a ver a Kirio que solo mantenia la mirada fija al igual que Tsubasa.**- Kirio-kun por favor calmate ¿si?-**

**-Hmp- **"respondio" Kirio y se voltio metiendo las manos a los bolsillos mirando algun lugar fijo en el cielo, (N.A. recordemos que siguen en la azotea)

**-En cuanto a ti Tsubasa-sempai- **Dijo la castaña con una cara que mataria de miedo a cualquiera con un poco de cordura**-No se porque lo hisiste, ni quiero saberlo;**(refiriendose a el haber quitado tan bruscamente a Kirio y romper el beso xD)** ,pero por favor Tsubasa-sempai, VETE, te lo explicaré luego- **"ya que lo entienda" pensaba la muchacha.

**-Pero...- **Iba a protestar pero la castaña no le dio tiempo.

**-¡Andou Tsubasa-sempai!- **

**-O.o- **¡que miedo!

Tsubasa no dijo mas, ni se "despidio" de kirio, solo se fue de la azotea(N.A. Y ¿Qué rayos hacia Tsubasa en la azotea en esos momentos? xD)

* * *

Nuestro querido azabachado muchacho y su fiel amigo de ojos azules, se encontraban caminando por el bosque, este ultimo (Ruka), estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Natsume, porque hace unos momentos ambos precenciaron algo qu realmente no hubieran querido ver NUNCA...

**-Ne, Natsume, quizas no fue verdad lo que vimos, quizas solo pues, no se...-**el rubio amigo de Natsume se notaba preucupado, asustado y confundido entre otras tantas emociones, lo que acababan de ver este par er muy revelador...

**-¡¿Que no fue verdad ruka?!-**Natsume estaba que echaba humo y literalmentee lo hacia ya que consiente o inconcientemente usaba si Alice**- ¡¿Ruka como puedes decir eso?!, ¡si tu viste lo mismo que yo!-**

Y el solo recordarlo, el simple hecho de hablar al respecto lo hacian hervir en "celos", su mente y cuerpo pedian sangre y a montones de una sola persona **" ese idiota peliblanco de ojos morados: Hinosuke Kirio";** como se atrevia ese maldito bastardo, primero llega y se sienta junto a ella, platican como si fueran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo, luego van a comer JUNTOS y SOLOS en la azotea y luego... y luego...

**Flash Back**

En los patios de la escuela, Natsume y Ruka, despues de salir de la clase de Jino-sensei, se fueron a pasear al bosque esa era su rutina normal de ellos: estar en clase aunque no prestan atencion, hasta la hora de receso donde se salian al bosque a caminar, volvian a clases, y luego terminaba el dia...Esa era su rutina normal y cotidiana, y solo la cumplian por una sola persona, Mikan, si solo por esa "molesta y ruidosa castaña de las coletas bobas y aniñadas". Pero ellos no contaban que quizas esta ves la rutina de ella cambiaria, ellos pensaron que seria como siempre: ella saldria corriendo del salon depues de clases en especial la de Jino-sensei, perseguiria a Imai y no la alcansaria porque ella se iria en uno de sus inventos y la dejaria sola en la escuela, llegrian Ana y Nonoko y comerian las tres juntas, despues de consolar a Mikan diciendo que Imai tiene cosas que hacer. Pero NO eso no fue lo que ocurrio, todo iba bien hasta cierto momento...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**-¡Hotaru esperame!-**graitaba la pequeña castaña**-¡No seas mala amiga, y esperame!-**

Mikan salio del salón corriendo, Natume y Ruka la veian disimuladamente salir tras la pelinegra, todo iba bien ella e iria tras Imai-san, Ana y nonoko la calmarian en cuelquier momento ya que imai no la esperaria, e irian a comer juntas; ¡Pero NO!; ese maldito peliblanco de ojos morados salio justo despues que ella y la siguió, Natume y Ruka salieron y miraron de reojo a Mikan y a Kirio, este ultimo al parecer la habia detenido de la rutinaria carrera, y platicaban, al parecer le pedi algo, Mikan asintio y se fue con él depues de ver que efectivamente Hotru se habia ido. Ruka impresionado de la confianza y el atrevimiento del chico estaba a punto de seguirlo pero se quedo junto a Natsume para saber qué haria, pero...

Natsume solo se quedo hay parado pensando las cosas, habia tanto en sucabeza, muchas emociones que crusaban por su mente; insertidumbre, rabia, ira, CELOS, intriga, y muchas ganas de saber ¿qué demonios le pidio a Mikan ese tarado, para que se la llevó?...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Natsume y Ruka se subieron a un árbol que les daba una buena vista a la azotea de la escuela, o al menos al lugar donde estaban Kirio y Mikan; obsevaon mucho tiempo viendo como platicaban y reian, luego hubo un incommodo momento de silencio entre la castaña y el peliblabon, pero momentos despues, Kirio le preguntó algo a mikan que se veia un poco sorprendida, despues le contesto con una sonria tan carecteristica en ella, el le volvio a preguntar algo y ella le conteto despues de pensarlo un momento, el al parecer le dijo algo sumamente gracioso y que ella se echo a reir tan furte que incluso en el árbol donde estaban el par de chico(NA: Metiches! x3),e limpio incluso un pr de lagrimas que por tanto reir amenazaban con ecapar de sus hermosos ojos,empezó a decirle de cosas a Kirio que la mirava con mirada de (O.o) y en ese mismo momento Natsume estornudó.

Siguiern hablando hasta que ese maldito peliblanco tubo la osadia de besarla, "¡BESARLA"!, natsume apreto las manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, sus uñas se esncajaban en su palma probocandole un ligero dolor, pero no le importo, lo importante ahora era lo que estaba viendo, lo que ocurria frente a su nariz. Quio saltar del árbol e ir a donde estaban eso dos para romperle la cara a ese malnacido, decirle que no e acercra a Mikan, que eela era suya y de nadie mas, pero...pero no no lo hiso. En lugar de eso se quedo sentado en la rama del arbol, y vio de reojo a Ruk que tenia los ojos abiertos, hasta cassi salire us globos oculares de su craneo, con la boca abierta; pensó por un momento que Mikan se separaria de él,le gritaria y lo golpearia, reclamandole el hecho de haberla besado...pero eso no ocurrio en lugar de eso ella le correspondio el maldito beso, debolviendoselo con la mima intensidad; ¿¡Qué demonios ocurria, acaso era un sueño, no un sueño no, una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla!?

Ya no quiso ver mas y se bajo de un salto del árbol. Ruka le siguio despues de un par de segundos, no cabia en su asombro, no daba credito a lo que sus ojos veian, pensó en decirle a Nastume, ¿¡qué haces aqui!?... Ve alla y golpea ese idiota con toda tus fuerazas, dile a Mikan que sientes en verdad. Pero de sus labios no salio nada, nada de nada.

**End Flash Back**

Ahora natsume se encontraba solo en su habitacion, le habia dicho a Ruka que nesecitaba estar solo, y él como buen amigo entendio y se fue a quien sabe donde...

**Natsume´s POV  
**

_-Ese maldito idiota, peliblanco, cuando lo vea lo voy a matar..._**  
**

_¿cuando lo vea?  
_

_¿por que no ir ahora a buscarlo y partire la cara?, ¿por que no fui a donde estaban para recrimirale el hecho de que besara a Mikan?,¿Por que me acobrde y me fui del lugar sin decir o hacer nada?  
_

_***quias porque... tienes miedo.**  
_

_-que dices ¿miedo?, ¿yo?. Ja no me hagas reir.  
_

_***¿Enserio? Y entonce ¿por que dudas?**  
_

_-No estoy dudando, ademas ¿dudar de que?  
_

(NA: enemistad= amigos y enemigos al mismo tiempo... xD)

_-¿¡QUÉ!? de que rayos estas hablando__**, **yo no ciento nada por ella, es fastidioa, empalagosa, ruidosa, hiperactiva, llorona,berinchuda, tonta, increiblemente optimista, linda, cariñosa, amable, hermo... ¿que etoy diciendo? __en fin ella no me gusta, no, no me gusta.  
_

_*** Si claro**  
_

_-Hablo enserio ¬¬  
_

_***Por supuesto que si (sarcasmo)**  
_

_-A todo esto...¡¿Quien diablos ere tu?!_

**_*¬¬ idiota _**

_-¿como?  
_

_***Nada n.n**  
_

_-A ja.  
_

_***yo soy tu conciencia, soy la voz de tu interior, soy tu verdadero yo que temes mostrar.**  
_

_-¿?_

_*** En fin... te decia que: eres un idiota cobarde, que no merece ver la luz del Sol por lo menos en mil años o hasta que mueras. Lo que ocurra despues.**  
_

_-¬¬ a si y ¿cómo por qué meresco tan cruel castigo divina conciencia?  
_

_***¿cómo que por qué?, pues por que mas va a ser, por IDIOTA. Te fuiste sin mirar atras, él la besó, en tus narices, y tu por imbesil te fuiste, lo dejaste seguir...No sabes que paso despues, ¿que tal si se volvieron a besar despues de que te fuiste, que tal si luego no solo la beso y tuvo la estupida idea de tocarla, donde nadie ha podido, y que tal si ella le daba permiso asi como con el beso, que tal si le autorisaba a no solo besarla sino ir MAS lejos?**  
_

_-No lo se, supongo que dejar que sea feliz_

**_*Eso ni tu te lo cres ¬¬ _**

_-No, tienes razon, ni yo me lo creo. Pero ¿que puedo hacer, que tal si ella lo ama?  
_

_***No seas tonto. Apenas llegó HOY en la mañana como rayos se pudo enamorar de él si ni siquiera lo conoce.**_

_- Es cierto  
_

_***Y... ¿que vas a hacer?**  
_

_-No se... ¿Por que e supone que tengo que hacer algo? ella no me importa ._.  
_

_*** Ya vas de nuevo con eso... deja de desir mentiras que te cresera la nariz como a pinocho; solo estamos tu y yo aqui, y yo soy tu, asi que NO me puedes mentir.**  
_

* * *

En otra parte... estaba Mikan con Kirio en la azotea...

**-Kirio-kun ¿estas bien?****-  
** preguntó acercandose intentando tocarle la cara ya que el golpe de Tsubasa le habia roto el labio, pero el se alejó impidiendo el roze de sus dedos sobre su cara.

**-¿Qué susede?-**

**-Nada, es que recuerda que si me tocas a mi o a cualquiera, pues... van a cambiar de almas-  
**

**-¡¿Que?!- pregunto exaltada la castaña- ¿Por qué?-**

**-¿No te lo dije?- **

**-¡NO, NO LO HISISTE!-  
**

**-Ups-  
**

**-¿Ups?, es lo unico que diras?-  
**

**-¿Que quieres que te diga?-  
**

**-No se, talves el por qué me besaste-...- o quias poque demonios usaste tu alice conmigo-  
**

**-No se, lo hice inconientemente, solo te queria besar pero, creo que estoy acostumbrado a usar mi alice al hacerlo-...-Pero puedes usar tu alice de anulacion-  
**

**-No, no puedo, mi alice solo sale cuando quiere-  
**

**-...-  
**

**-¿que voy a hacer (T.T)?  
**

**-Pues te dire que el efecto de mi alice desaparese por si solo un mes o mes y medio depues-  
**

**-¡que bien!-**

**-...-  
**

**-espera... ¿y que se supone que haré durnate mes y medio evitar a las personas, o cualquier cosa que tenga alma, o me encierro en mi habitación por al menos dos meses?-  
**

**-mmmm...-**

* * *

En una habitacion epecial de la escuela se puede ver a una chica de pelo negro con ¿una soladora indistrial en la mano?, mientra parece ser que arregla un ¿robot?...

**-No se por que pero siento que Mikan esta haciendo un berrinche y que se metio en un grave problema-** Paro de soldar por u momento, penso un segundo y se quito la mascara especial para soldar, para ir a su computadora**-Veamos en que te metiste esta ves tonta-**

Tardo solo un par de minutos hasta que en su pantalla se podia ver claramente a Miakan entrar por una puerta, y a Kirio depues de ella. Comenaron a platicar hasta que Kirio sacó a flote el tema de los alice en donde Hotaru puso mas atencion, Miak le contesto alegremente como siempre, momentos depues Mikan enpezo a reirse como loca, y hotaru solo embozó un casi imperseptible sonrisa, ella entonces empezó a dessir un sinfin de iultos dirijidos a una sola persona: Natsume Hiuuga. Hotaru desde su computadora escucho un rido de fondo en l platica, aislo e rruido y pudo ver que rera un estornudo, pero su camara instalada en la azote no captaba nada visible asi que lo olvido, concentrandoe en la platica, continuaron platicando hasta que Kirio besó a Mikan, esto tambien tomo por orpresa a Hotaru, que congelo y guardo la imagen para mandarla a inprimir teniendo así la foto de Mikan y Kirio besandose; dejo correr el video y vio como Tsubasa quitaba a Mikan de Kirio y lo golpeaba rompiendole el labio, esa imagen tambien la imprimio, teniendo otra de Tsubasa golpendo a kirio y una de la cara de Mikan ante la accion, el video siguio y Mikan comenso a reañar a Tsubasa y él e fue bastante molesto y con un poco de miedo. Luego despues de un drama Kirio y Mikan se fueron de la azotea y la camara oculta de Hotaru olo gravaba la azotea vacia.

**-Mensa...-**Hotaru supiro audiblemente**-****Bien supongo que tendre que ayudarla y evitar que me abrace, de por si no me gusta, asi que tendre pretexto- **por otro lado hotaru pensaba cómo poder solucionar el problema de su llorona amiga.

**-...-**

* * *

H0ola!

lo se me tarde pero...

bien aqui esta lo prometido es deuda el cap 3 lo subire en 15 dias, de echo cada cap lo subire cada 15 dias les parece bien?

ok ahor contestare su reviews:

Ivette-chan n.n:

gracias por las flores y muchas gracias por comentar, tu ayuda fue indispensable para motivarme a hacer el fic GRACIAS!

nekomini :

jjaja gracias gracias, si el chico nuevo que rapido no? pero e para meter drama xD  
gracias por comentar enserio si no me hubieras aconnsejado con o de Natsue no ubiera podido terminar e fic

kayume hiuga:

gracias en verdad gracia por seggurme en la historia xD agradesco tu comentario

FloorCita:

Gracias jajajaja

me alegra que te guste el cap xD

suiseiseki2003:

Gracias XD que entusiasmo me encata que seas alegre xD

yuri 2290:

Si eso de yuri se me paso pero shhh ok jajajajaja

ok, pues gracias, y te dire que antes Kirio se hiba a llamar Yuri pero como que no me gusto como le quedo asi que se lo ambie a Kirio pero creo que no me fije bien y se me paso esa oracion y eso que o revise varias vese que ciega! xd

de toda manears gracias por comentar xD

joyanegra

jajaja enverdad que eres entusista no?

tu cres que se parese a uno de kodomo no omocha si? yo no pero dime a quien yo lei el manga de principio a fin y no se me figura a nadie ¿? pero bueno xD gracias por tu review y gracias por seguirme me encanta xD

Sakura1023:

jajajajajajajajaja

GRACIAS jajaja pues si hare sufrir Natsume un pokiss a lo largo de laa historia y Kirio pues mmm

jajajaja no puedo adelantar mucho xD pero gracias por tu review xd

OK es todo?

jajaja gracia o tod s por sus comentarios y aki el cap. xD gracias

porcierto ¿Me dejan un review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿WTF con la autora?

Konichiwa mina-san! sorry sorry, here is the conty, :PP no se inglés pero pero... al fin y al cabo la historia no ta en inglés asi ke me vale un pepino xD

* * *

En el cap pasado...

{En una habitacion epecial de la escuela se puede ver a una chica de pelo negro con ¿una soladora indistrial en la mano?, mientra parece ser que arregla un ¿robot?...

**-No se por que pero siento que Mikan esta haciendo un berrinche y que se metio en un grave problema-** Paro de soldar por u momento, penso un segundo y se quito la mascara especial para soldar, para ir a su computadora**-Veamos en que te metiste esta ves tonta-**

Tardo solo un par de minutos hasta que en su pantalla se podia ver claramente a Miakan entrar por una puerta, y a Kirio depues de ella. Comenaron a platicar hasta que Kirio sacó a flote el tema de los alice en donde Hotaru puso mas atencion, Miak le contesto alegremente como siempre, momentos depues Mikan enpezo a reirse como loca, y hotaru solo embozó un casi imperseptible sonrisa, ella entonces empezó a dessir un sinfin de iultos dirijidos a una sola persona: Natsume Hiuuga. Hotaru desde su computadora escucho un rido de fondo en l platica, aislo e rruido y pudo ver que rera un estornudo, pero su camara instalada en la azote no captaba nada visible asi que lo olvido, concentrandoe en la platica, continuaron platicando hasta que Kirio besó a Mikan, esto tambien tomo por orpresa a Hotaru, que congelo y guardo la imagen para mandarla a inprimir teniendo así la foto de Mikan y Kirio besandose; dejo correr el video y vio como Tsubasa quitaba a Mikan de Kirio y lo golpeaba rompiendole el labio, esa imagen tambien la imprimio, teniendo otra de Tsubasa golpendo a kirio y una de la cara de Mikan ante la accion, el video siguio y Mikan comenso a reañar a Tsubasa y él e fue bastante molesto y con un poco de miedo. Luego despues de un drama Kirio y Mikan se fueron de la azotea y la camara oculta de Hotaru olo gravaba la azotea vacia.

**-Mensa...-**Hotaru supiro audiblemente**-Bien supongo que tendre que ayudarla y evitar que me abrace, de por si no me gusta, asi que tendre pretexto- **por otro lado hotaru pensaba cómo poder solucionar el problema de su llorona amiga.

**-...-}**

* * *

**Con Kirio y Mikan..**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-¡Maldición!- **sip miakn estaba enojada, y con razon, como caraj*** van a solusionar esto**-¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion!-**

**-¡Ya! Mikan-chan callate, quiero decir calmate-**

**-¿Cómo me pide que me calme Kirio?- **mikan esta que sacaba humo por las orejas**-¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!-**

**-...-**

**-No tocar o hacercarme a nadie o encerrarme en mi cuarto, ¡No on una opcion!-**

**-¿Por que no?... tu misma lo a cabas de decir-**

**-¬¬ si no me vas a decir algo que me ayude...¡ENTONCES NO ABRAS LA BOCA!-**

**-O.o ok ok lo siento-**

**-¡NO; NO LO SIENTES!-  
**

**-Yo solo...-  
**

**-Kirio! en primer lugr e tu culpa... ¡me besaste sin razon! y la verdad a nadien en especial a una chica le gusta que solo lo besen y ... y ya...-***suspiro*-

-**Ya se!-**

**-¿Que?-  
**

**-Vamos con hotaru-  
**

**-Hotaru-chan?... ¿por que?-  
**

**-ella lo va a solucionar- mi hotaru puede con lo que sea-***estrellitas en los ojos*

**-Bien entonces... vamos con Hotaru-chan-**

* * *

**Con Natsume-kun...(Mi natsy-chan lamento hacerte sufrir, pero es para el dramma xD)  
**

**_-Bien no me quieres ecuchar. Muere de celos idiota engreido :P me voy-(N.A. recuerden que estaban discutiendo xD)  
_**

_-...-_

**_-¿Pero que carajos estas haciendo?-_  
**

_-Otra ves tu?-**  
**_

_-**sip asi es-**  
_

_- y? que rayos quieres? no dijiste que ya te ibas y me dejabas morir de celos y que soy un idiota estupido engreido?-  
_

_-**olle olle... jamas use la palabra estupido- solo dije :"*******__Muere de celos idiota engreido :P me voy*"-_  


_-Cuel es la maldita diferencia? ¬¬-  
_

_**-olvidalo- ese no es el punto-**  
_

_-...-_

_**-*cof* bebe mimado*cof*-**  
_

_**-¡LEVANTATE DE LA MALDITA CAMA DE UNA P*** VEZ!-**  
_

_-O.o-_

_**-¡¿QUE ESPERAS INBESIL ENGREIDO?! ¡¿NO TE VAS A LEVANTAR O QUE IDIOTA EGOCENTRICO?!-  
**_

_-si si ya voy no me regañes ¬/¬-  
_

_**natsume e levantó de la cama y se puso sus zapatos (N.A. ejem paso tanto tiempo encerrado que le dio tiempo de bañarse y ponerse ropa normal, aunque sea viernes y las claes aun no terminen xD), tomo su chaqueta y salio, sin rumbo fijo realmente solo iba a encontar a Mikan y decirle lo que sentia aunque la respuesta no fuese la qu esperba, y de paso a rostisar a ese idiota peliblanco ¬¬...**  
_

* * *

_**lo se loe corto lo se pero tengo escuela es una maldicion!  
**_

_**ok ok me tengo k ir sorry no puedo contesrar reviews GOMENASAI!  
**_

_**a y soy una maldita pero...  
**_

_**reviews? ¬/¬  
**_


	4. Capitulo 4 El pasado de Kirio Hinosuke

Mikan y Kirio iban corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, el receso ya había acabado y en el patio solo quedaban unos cuantos alumnos que no tenían clases al parecer, Mikan iba hecha una furia y Kirio con algo de miedo se atrevió a sugerir.

**-Mikan-chan, ¿por qué no descansamos un poco?, la habitación de Hotaru-chan no se va a mover…- **mientras iban corriendo, ella se detuvo momentáneamente solo para mirarlo con cara de: '¿Estás hablando enserio?' y es que con Hotaru nunca se sabe, tal vez en uno de sus locos inventos, le puso piernas al cuarto, o al edificio entero…**-… este…bueno… olvídalo, sigamos… jejeje- **con una risita nerviosa

Mikan siguió corriendo, ella estaba perfecta, digo era una muchachita bastante animada; por no decir hiperactiva, y el ejercicio no le afectaba tanto, menos cuando tenía una motivación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Veamos, si pongo esto, y esto,… O y un poco de esto…-**

**-¡Nonoko-chan! ¡Te he dicho mil y una veces que no toques mi comida!-**

**-¡Hai, hai! ¡Gomen Ana-chan es solo que…!- **pero antes de terminar vertió por accidente un extraño liquido de color purpura burbujeante…¡PUF! ( 'sonido de explosión')

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsume estaba corriendo en el patio con dirección al salón de clases, donde deducía él se encontraba Mikan, no sabía con certeza lo que le diría o que haría, pero solo seguía sus impulsos y amenazas de su conciencia. Fue al salón y vio a Ruka entrar, lo detuvo y le pregunto por la castaña, pero no la había visto tampoco estaba en el salón. Como no la encontró en el salón, siguió por los demás pasillos.

**-¡Rayos! ¿Dónde se metió esa niña?- **giraba la cabeza buscándola con la mirada, los pasillos estaban desierto, todos los alumnos estaban en sus aulas, y algunos en el patio. **- ¿Estará en la azotea? Si está ahí con ese molesto peliblanco, juro que lo mato –**

**-¿Mikan-chan detente quieres?- **se oía la vos de Kirio a unos cuantos pasillos, y luego.**- No! No quiero, y me vale un pepino que estés cansado por correr escaleras abajo trece pisos y luego otra docena de pasillos solo para llegar con Hotaru!- **si esa sin duda era la vos de la castaña, 'inconfundible' pensó el azabachado chico, y como no, esa voz un poco chillona pero al mismo tiempo melodiosa como los cantos de los ángeles (N.A. si los ángeles existen claro xD)

Natsume vio a la chica salir de uno de los pasillos, y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formo en su cara pero, enseguida salió detrás de ella Kirio, y la 'sonrisa' se borró, no lo dudó y los siguió al ver que iban al lado contrario de donde él estaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una habitación oscura, con solo una ventana por la cual no entraba mucha luz, pero si lo suficiente para dejar ver un par de siluetas, una más alta que la otra, ambas figuras se distinguían como un hombre y un niño, este ultimo sentado en una silla con la cabeza agachada…

_Ring… Ring… ring…_

_Llamada telefónica_

_**-Él ya se infiltro con éxito señor, y ya se ganó la confianza de la chica, si ella toca a Kuro-neko, el plan se habrá completado con éxito.**_

**-Bien. Dile que espere órdenes nuevas, hasta entonces que sigua recopilando información.**

_**-Sí señor. –**_

_Fin de la llamada_

**-Mmm… así que ese mocoso ya hiso amigos… que interesante- **

**-Mi onii-chan… ¿dónde está, mi onii-chan?- **hablo por primera vez el niño, con algo de miedo** - quiero ir con mi onii-chan, no me gusta este lugar y tampoco puedo jugar… quiero a mi onii-chan y a mi oka-san-** el niño empezó a llorar y se tapo la cara con ambas manos en un inútil intento de parar las lagrimas.

**-Ya, los veras pronto, solo tienes que ser un buen chico y veras a tu madre y a tu hermano… tranquilízate…- **le dijo tocando u cabeza para después irse.

El hombre se fue y dejo encerrado al niño quien no se movió ni trato de huir, solo se quedo sentado en la silla viendo por la ventana, su única conexión con el mundo exterior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Vamos Kirio-kun, ya casi llegamos al cuarto donde Hotaru trabaja después del receso…- **dijo mas emocionada la castaña, ya se le había calmado el enojo, ella sí que era bipolar.

**-Hai Mikan-chan- **_a veces pienso que es bipolar, y ahora lo confirmo…_ pensaba para sí mismo el peliblanco muchacho.

_Por otro lado_

**-se fueron muy rápido, los alcanzaré por el otro lado- ** dijo para sí Natsume que al ver correr a ese par tan rápido no los pudo alcanzar y tomo un atajo, de esta manera iría de frente a donde ellos iban.

Natsume corría por los pasillos, y pasó la habitación donde se supone se encontraba Imai-san, los vio a la distancia a una chica con un par de coletas revoloteando a cada lado de su cabeza, y detrás de ella un chico con una mirada morada- azulada algo penetrante, dirigida específicamente a él, quien no dudo en devolvérsela en el acto.

Mikan y Kirio, corrían y estaban a punto de llegar al cuarto de trabajo de Hotaru, Kirio enseguida noto al azabachado chico frente a ellos tratando de regular su respiración, al pareces había corrido mucho también. Sin saber el por qué le dirigió una mirada de odio y frialdad, ese muchacho no le agradaba, iba a apartar la vista pero al ver que aquellos ojos carmín lo miraban tan intensamente, devolviéndole la mirada de hace un momento.

Mikan no prestaba atención a nadie y a nada, veía siluetas a su alrededor pero no les hacía caso; su único objetivo por el momento era: encontrar a Hotaru, para que la ayudara con su _pequeño _problema; Hotaru Imai, una chica genio incluso entre genios, era muy bonita, con cabello corto negro, ojos violeta, con una extraña e indescifrable expresión en el rostro, estuviera triste, feliz o enojada. Sí, por eso y más ella la quería, además de ser una gran amiga, un poco ruda y cortante, pero una gran amiga al fin y al cabo. Una vez que encontrara a Hotaru estaba segura de que podría resolverlo, así se tuviera que someter a uno de sus sádicos inventos y experimentos. Mikan pasó al lado de una persona que se encontraba parado en medio del pasillo, sintió una extraña sensación al pasar, pero no le dio mucha importancia, tanto que ni siquiera le volteo a ver, y siguió su camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsume vio como en un segundo la castaña pasaba a un lado, sin mirarlo, ni un roce, una brisa de aire choco contra su rostro olía a ella, un dulzor invadió sus fosas nasales y al mismo tiempo un poco de nostalgia, pero esos extraños sentimientos desaparecieron al ver pasar al maldito de Hinosuke, el aroma de ella fue opacado por el amargo sentimiento de odio y celos que invadieron todo el ser de Natsume. Quería golpearlo, gritarle y reclamarle, pero todo fue muy rápido, el siguiente momento, ya no había nadie, se encontraba solo en el pasillo.

En una habitación, recostada en el respaldo de una silla, se encontraba una pelinegra con su indescifrable mirada violeta, se hallaba comiendo un cangrejo, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía un libro, leía tan entretenidamente pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a tan solo unos pasillos de distancia, ya que, la pelinegra tenía cámaras por todos lados, en las oficinas, salones, cuartos, baños, azoteas, patios, arboles, plantas, y también en las personas (¿?) que le parecían peligrosas y/o cercanas.

**-Bien… -** Dijo Imai-san parándose de su silla, y dejando el libro en una mesa cercana.-**Objetivo entrando en territorio hostil-** esto lo dijo cargando su Baka-gun 2000 edición especial.** -en 3…2…**

**-¡Hotaru!-** entró corriendo con los brazos abiertos una 'tonta y molesta Baka-chan'**- ¡Hotaru!...- **Pero antes de terminar su oración y abrazar a su amiga… una bala de goma de aproximadamente 1.5 Kg, disparada con aire a presión (N.A. así como las balas de pintura en el juego de gocha; si lo conocen claro…).

**-¿Ho… Hotaru?- **dijo la joven muchacha levantando la mano en señal de auxilio. Estaba tirada en el suelo después de haberse estampado contra la pared.

**-Gomen baka, pero no quiero mi alma en tu extraño cuerpo- **dijo la poseedora del Alice de la invención. **– además ¿de qué rayos estas hecha? Debiste quedar inconsciente, ¿eres humana tan siquiera Mikan?-**

**-Eso es muy grosero de tu parte Hotaru, dudar de mi humanitisidad- **dijo ella ya recuperada mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

**-Se dice humanidad, bueno eso comprueba mis sospechas- **esto lo dijo mientras se ponía una bata de doctor(a) y unos lentes ** – Baka-chan según tus estudios, tienes ignorancia crónica y un tumor en el trasero, cuanto lo siento- **

**-No, no puede ser un tumor en ¿el trasero?- **Mikan lloraba a mares, pero reunió valor y le preguntó a su pelinegra y fiel amiga. **– ¿Hotaru es enserio?**

**-No, no tienes un tumor en el trasero, pero si padeces ignorancia crónica-**

**-Bueno eso me alivia un poco- **dijo suspirando con pesadez **– y por cierto ¿qué es un tumor?**

**-Nada, ya olvídalo.-**

**-OK-** contesto con tranquilidad fue tan amena su plática que había olvidado por qué había corrido tanto

**-Bien ahora vallamos a lo importante.-**

Mikan la miraba fijamente con mucho interés y Hotaru le regresaba la mirada con indiferencia, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio tan incomodo que se había generado, hasta que…

**-Esto… ¿chicas?...¡alguien diga algo quieren!- **Kirio, quien no se encontraba en la habitación mientras ellas hablaban, le pareció muy extraño ya que con Mikan no existe el silencio, así que un poco frustrado habló.

**-Tu cállate Baka-kun, que todo este problema es por tú culpa- **Dijo una molesta Hotaru al mismo tiempo que volvía a disparar su Baka-gun 2000 edición especial, pero esta vez en contra del albino, quien no lo dudó y lo esquivó, pero esto solo enojo mas a la chica que disparo de nuevo y como él estaba de espaldas a ella, no lo vio venir dándole con la pesada bala de goma en la cabeza, mas sin embargo él como humano normal si quedo inconsciente.**-Y jamás trates de esquivar mis ataques; Baka-kun te asiendo a Príncipe de lo Bakas del mundo, o al menos de la escuela. Y tú Baka-chan te nombro Reina de los Bakas del mundo…Felicidades.**

**-Eso…también es cruel Hotaru.- **Mencionó Mikan mientras picaba con una varita de madera al inconsciente cuerpo de Kirio.

**-Si bueno no me importa.-**

**-Hotaru, ahora que me acuerdo, yo venía para…-**

**-Sí, lo sé. Tengo cámaras por todo Gakuen Alice.**

**-Haaa… Sí claro, lo olvide.-**

**-Aja-**

**-¿Me ayudaras? ¿Verdad que si?-**

**-Sí, claro. Solo que, no sé cómo.-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?-**

**-Mikan, cuando te he hecho una broma.-**

**-Pues…-**

**-Que no involucre, el hecho de que salgas físicamente herida.-**

**-… Ninguna vez lo has hecho.-**

**-Exacto-**

**-Entonces, no me puedes ayudar.-**

**-…-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En una habitación oscura, en una silla un pequeño niño, peliazul, con un par de ojos morados, opacados por las lagrimas que no se esforzaba en detener. Miraba a través de una ventana, por la cual se veía un gran bosque, con arboles frondosos, y diversas plantas. Se encontraba viendo a la nada. Un punto fijo entre las hojas de los arboles.

**-onii-chan… ¿te acuerdas, onii-chan? ¿Cómo fue que te separaron de mi y de oka-san?- **dijo él con un hilo de voz muy débil. **–Yo sí recuerdo. **

**Flash Back**

_Un par de niños, jugando con una pelota en un pequeño parque. Se quedaron solos y claro, pasaba de la media noche, pero no les importaba, nadie los esperaba, el que al parecer era el mayor mecía al otro en un columpio. Cada vez más alto. Pronto se aburrieron. Caminaban hasta llegar a un barrio un poco rustico, con grafitis en las paredes, de los callejones salían sonidos extraños, se pararon frente a una casa, algo deteriorada, entraron y prendieron una vela, claro de nuevo no había luz, todo estaba oscuro, el menor se aferró a la camisa del más grande, caminaron hasta toparse con lo que al parecer eran unas cobijas. Se recostaron y el más pequeño cayo rendido, en cambio el más grande se mantenía despierto. Pasaron las horas y la puerta se abrió, entraron un par de adultos, una mujer de más o menos 30 años junto a un hombre de 35 o 40, que importaba, se estaban besando, el niño más grande despertó al pequeño tirando de su brazo y lo saco de la casa, el niño entendió y no se resistió, salieron a la calle._

_**-Onii-chan… tengo miedo- **__confeso el menor, mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas. Su hermano un joven de mas o menos 10 años, peliblanco, de ojos morados, era lindo, pero en su mirada solo había odio, tristeza, impotencia._

_**-Lo siento- **__dijo el mayor abrazándolo, dejó el pequeño se desahogara en su hombro. Pasaron unos minutos y el pequeño no paraba, dolía, dolía mucho. No soporto más y terminó llorando también, silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. _

_**-¡Onii-chan! No me gusta esta vida, no quiero más dolor.- **__dijo el peliazul niño aun en el hombro de su hermano._

_**-Yo tampoco quiero esta vida, yo ya no quiero más dolor, no más.-**__ Dolía, era devastador, ambos estaban en medio de la calle, pero a las tres de la mañana no había nadie, o eso creían. _

_De un callejón salieron un par de hombres, perseguían a una mujer, ella era linda, pero era obvio que era una 'mujer de la noche', uno la atrapo mientras el otro, la golpeaba, le empezó a romper la ropa, hasta que la dejaron en paños menores. El mayor de los niños como buen hombre que era no podía solo presenciar eso, mucho menos dejar que su hermanito lo viera, ya de por sí estaba mal, no quería que quedara traumado de por vida. Le lanzo una piedra al que impedía a la mujer soltarse, este la aventó al suelo y se giro a ver al niño, mientras el otro se acerco también, la chica se encontraba en el suelo aun, el albino le dijo con una mirada rápida que corriera, y así lo hiso, no sin antes dar un gracias silencioso. Se veía como una chica joven debía tener unos 18 o quizás 20, 'demasiado joven, aun eres inocente' pensaba para sí el niño. Regresó la mirada a los otros dos tipos._

_**-Mira, ¿que tenemos aquí?- **__Dijo el primero que traía una barra de acero en la espalda._

_**-Un joven héroe. Ja no me hagas reír.- **__contesto el otro mientras se acomodaba la ropa, ya que no lo había dejado 'terminar' con la chica._

_**-Estúpido niñato. Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores.-**__ Dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos mirándolo directo a los ojos._

_**-Sí, te hace falta una lección de modales.- **__contestó sacando la barra de acero de su espalda._

_**-¿Qué, tu mami no te dijo que no interrumpas a los adultos?- **__Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba más a él._

_**-¿Su mami? Claro la zorra que me tire la noche pasada.- **__Con diversión en sus palabras, mientras una sádica sonrisa se dibujaba en su fea cara_

_**-Tsk-**__Espetó él__** -Cállense, cierren la maldita boca par de bastardos- **__Lo que más odiaba era que se metieran con su madre, ella los quería mucho, pero su situación era muy desafortunada._

_**-Cállate.- **__Dijo con ira impregnada en su voz_

_**-Si el único bastardo aquí eres tú.- **__Mencionó al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, y lo tiraba al frio pavimento._

_Entre los dos empezaron a golpearlo, uno lo pateaba y el otro lo golpeo fuertemente con la barra en el brazo, su pequeño hermano solo estaba en un rincón llorando rogando porque no matasen a su hermano, quería salir de ese barrio, tener una buena vida, una cama, ropa, comida todos los días, poder dormir sin pensar que tal vez no abriese los ojos el día siguiente. Pero la realidad era otra. _

_Se oyó un disparo los dos hombres pararon de golpear al niño, y vieron que detrás de ellos cinco hombres vestidos de traje, les apuntaban con armas, ellos e petrificaron, de un carro negro bajó un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con una máscara, se acercó y ellos retrocedieron._

_**-Golpear a un pobre e indefenso niño- **__Dijo el misterioso hombre con fingida decepción, y una sonrisa sádica__**-además de ser dos contra uno y triplicarle la edad.-**_

_**-Sí, ¿y qué?- **__dijo el que tenia la barra de acero_

_**-…- **__el otro no dijo nada_

_**-Creo que el niño tiene razón, son un par de bastardos- **__Dijo el hombre de la máscara mientras le tocaba la mejilla, al instante el hombre soltó al barra de acero, cayó al suelo, muerto._

_El otro solo salió corriendo, pero los otro cinco le dispararon y lo mataron._

_**-Sin testigos- **__Dijo para sí el hombre de la máscara._

_**-¿Quién eres?- **__Preguntó el albino niño, con un poco de temor. Se encontraba con la camisa ensangrentada, moretones en todas partes, el labio y la nariz rotos, con el brazo que también estaba inflamado, roto tal vez._

_**-Llámame Persona- **__Dijo él, al tiempo que daba una señal para que lo recogieran, y lo llevaran al auto._

_**-Olle, Persona, ¿a dónde me llevas?- Dijo resistiéndose al par de hombres que lo querían subir al coche.**_

_**-A un lugar mejor, tienes algo que quiero, solo hs lo que te pido y no tendrás más problemas. Lo prometo.- Dijo con **_

_**-¿Un lugar mejor?-**_

_**-Sí, un gran y maravilloso lugar.-**_

_**-¿Puede venir mi hermano, y mi madre?**_

_**-Seguro, pero ellos no estarán contigo, tu harás lo que te pida, y ellos vivirán sin preocupaciones, no, tu mama no tendrá que ser mas una 'mujer de la calle' y tu hermanito podrá crecer sano y salvo, muy feliz. Solo dame lo que quiero, pero ahora no es momento de preocuparse por eso. Vamos por tu madre tu y tu hermano suban al coche.-**_

_**-Acepto-**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Onii-chan, te extraño.-** dijo con mucha nostalgia, y tristeza. Llorando.

* * *

Bueno me quedo raro, y pues espero ke les guste xD

sorry no puedo contestar review me voy tengo tarea xD


End file.
